Cory and Dracomon, The Great Heroes
by Gamo Knomorio
Summary: My brother wrote me this story. An average day goes horribly wrong as Mephistomon and eats the gang of tamers. Now Cory and Dracomon must save their friends. Oneshot


Cory and Dracomon, The Great Heroes

Cory and Dracomon walked down the sidewalk towards Ryan's house.

"Cory I'm hungry." Dracomon said.

"We'll eat when we get to Ryan's house." Cory told him.

"Ugh…Are we almost there?" Dracomon asked.

"Yes,"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes,"

"Are we almost there?"

"YES!"

"Are we almost there?"

"…No, we're in friggin China and won't be there for a week!"

"But I thought we were almost there?"

"Jesus Christ Kid," Cory said. They finally reached Ryan's house and used their key to go in. "Hey bro, we're here!" Ryan called.

"Where's the food?" Dracomon asked.

"C'mon we're in the kitchen. Oh and Dracomon, Strabimon made you fifteen quarter pound steaks." Ryan cried.

"…" Dracomon's mouth dropped open. "Yahoooooooo!" Dracomon cried. He ran into the kitchen and Cory just laughed.

Cory walked into the kitchen. "Hey," Cory said.

"Sup bro," Cory said.

Cory looked over and saw Dracomon licking up steaks on top of Strabimon on the ground. "…Hello Dracomon." Strabimon said.

"Heheheh," Ryan and Cory chuckled.

"So when is everyone else coming?" Cory asked.

"They'll be here soon." Ryan said.

"Where's your mom?" Cory asked.

"Business trip, won't be back for a few days." Ryan said.

"Cool," Cory said.

The door bell rang and Ryan went to answer the door. "Hey guys," Cory heard Ryan say.

He walked back with Adam, Penguinmon, Collin, Terriermon, Skylar and DemiLeomon. "Hey guys," Cory said. They all exchanged their hellos.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside. They all ran out to see what had caused it. Mephistomon. He was outside Ryan's and looked pissed as all hell. "Tamers! You have fexed me for the last time!"

"Have we ever met this guy before?" Collin asked.

"Nope," Cory shook his head.

"Doesn't matter, let's just kick his ass." Ryan said.

"Hahahahahaha, you kick my ass! What a joke." Mephistomon said. With that he grabbed Skylar, DemiLeomon, Adam, Penguinmon, Collin and Terriermon. He was about to grab Cory and Dracomon but Ryan and Strabimon ran over and pushed them out of the way. Ryan and Strabimon were grabbed and Mephistomon threw them all in his mouth and swallowed.

"Holy Crap!" Dracomon cried.

"C'mon Dracomon, we have to save our friends!" Cory said.

"We can still save them?" Dracomon asked.

"It's a freaking digimon story of course we can."

"Eeee, you broke the Fourth Wall." Dracomon said.

"Who cares, just digivolve." Cory said.

"Dracomon digivolve to…Coredramon!"

Cory got onto his back and they flew towards Mephistomon. "Hit him in the face, then the stomach." Cory instructed, the brilliant strategist that he was.

"Blue Flare Breath!" Coredramon breathed hot blue breath towards Mephistomon. It got his face and he cried in agony. Coredramon quickly went to the stomach and cried, "Blue Flare Breath!" He did the attack again and the data of Mephistomon disappeared revealing his data build. Inside, floating around Mephistomon's DigiCore, were the rest of the group. Cory pulled all of them out but they were unconscious. Coredramon brought them to the ground to rest and turned to strike the DigiCore.

"Dark Cloud!" Mephistomon cried. A cloud of darkness started to surround Cory and Coredramon. Coredramon recognized the cloud and grabbed Cory and protected him. However both could see Coredramon's data falling off. He then became Dracomon.

"AHHHH!" The two cried as they hit the ground.

"Hahahaha! Soon his entire body will decompose into nothing and he won't even revert to a digiegg. Hahahahaha!" Mephistomon laughed evilly.

Cory smirked, "Not if we use that decomposition to our advantage. Warp Digivolution!"

"Dracomon warp digivolve to…Brakedramon! Infinity Boring!" He shot the drills on his body at Mephistomon. An explosion went off and the two grinned in victory. However it was cut short.

When the smoke cleared floating there was Gulfmon. "Dead Scream!" 

"Brakedramon block your ears!" Cory cried as he blocked his.

"What?" Brakedramon heard too late. Gulfmon let out a shriek so horrible it killed and listening thing. So basically a couple of squirrels and birds. It hit Brakedramon and he flew back into Ryan's house. Luckily he became Petitmon so he didn't destroy anything.

Cory ran over to him. "Are you ok?" Cory asked.

"…I'll be fine…but no way can I digivolve…we're screwed aren't we?" Petitmon asked.

Cory looked over and saw Gulfmon reaching for everyone else. "I think I'll take my meal back." Gulfmon said.

Cory ran over impossibly fast, "NO WAY!" He said in response to both what Gulfmon had said and what Petitmon asked. He hit Gulfmon's hand and Gulfmon actually flew a few feet back. Cory jumped and hit Gulfmon in the face, with Petitmon in his arm.

"Cory?" Petitmon asked.

"Yeah,"

"How'd you do that?"

"…I have absolutely no idea. But I do know this…Biomerge Digivolution!"

"…Examon! Dragonic Impact!" Examon (Cory and Dracomon) flew into the exosphere and charged back down at Gulfmon. They hit him and a shockwave flew from the impact. When it was over there was a digiegg on the ground and Cory and Dracomon were standing over it. The digiegg disappeared into Cory's digivice.

The two smiled and were suddenly lifted upon their friend's shoulders. "Cory and Dracomon, Cory and Dracomon are our heroes!"

**Happy Birthday bro. You're awesome, the best brother in the world- both of 'em. I just wanted you to know you're my hero just as much as I'm your hero…unless I'm not you're hero- I better be your freaking hero!**

**Ok, well Happy Birthday bro,**

**Love ya**

**Love, Jayce Signmorou to Gamo Knomorio. Smiley Face :D**


End file.
